Jealous much?
by Jessella Gunnar
Summary: Split right down the center, they just can't let go. Takes place post Hush, plot still in progress.


_Yeah, I'm well aware of the fact that I do not own Batman...*sobb sullenly to myself*...._

_Oh well, my first story on here. Hope you enjoy. _

Her mask was beginning to crack; she could feel it.

Never trust again.

Never love again.

_I'll curse you till the day I die…_

A bar, a fast drive, a drink or two, a dance with a stranger, a fuck lacking all meaning;

Nothing could undo it.

Numb it.

_I hope you burn for this_.

What beautifully fucked up minds those two retain.

October 31. 11:43 p.m.

The cigarette smoke slithered from her lips up into the Gotham air, it's chemicals calming her tension. Barely. Eleven at night, on this night, it was no different from the last others where nothing felt as if it mattered. Those damn tabloids, how the hell did they get to be so special?

A starlet? _He_ can't be serious. The Cat tried not to entertain the mere thought. She glanced back to the party inside. Snobs, socialites, millionaires, celebrities, politicians, each one of them thought of themselves as some sort of god, artificial legends with their elaborate masks and amusing bravados. Her face bare at the moment, her mask in her bored right hand, her left occupied with the cigarette. The balcony was her comfort, free of small talk, empty handshakes, patronizing laughter.

She missed _his_ face. _He_ had the face of a Greek statue of a marvelous god. The very statue you wanted to destroy by bashing it to pieces just because it wasn't real, because it didn't exist in the mortal realm. It 'twas that handsome, that beautiful. Eyes like ice, dark eyebrows always contorted into some kind of a glare, that naïve little starlet will never be able to figure out even one of _his_ most simple honest statements. Not one.

A frustrated sigh was let out. Numb. Bitter. Happy Halloween, babe. Her sleek gown swayed in the chilled breeze. She allowed it to sting her senses through the luxurious fabric as her lips pouted in the action of taking another drag. She wondered where _he_ was out tonight.

"Excuse me, miss…" Pulled out of her thoughts, she glanced over her shoulder momentarily. Some man in a suit swaggering over, as if she cared. "You got an extra?" Discreetly rolling her eyes, she reached into her clutch and handed him one of her valuables. "Thanks" he smiled smoothly, easily, no mask either. She hadn't been around someone easy. Every person she had been surrounded with was psychologically heavy in one way or another. A breath of fresh air smelling of smoke. A second glance at the stranger, more curious, more interested this time. He had pleasant features. His cheekbones became more definite as he held the cig between his smooth lips to light it. He had stylishly spiked brunette hair; she could tell it fit him just right. Cocky playboy, she declared to herself, quenching her forming intentions. "Nice to know somebody else prefers to be their self." No reply. "I was referring to your lack of-"

"I knew what you were referring to," she snapped but without any kind of anger.

"Sorry, just mentioning..." someone with a reaction, a real, authentic, human reaction. It was kind of funny actually the way his head jerked from her abruptness. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught him checking her out. Honestly, she didn't care. It felt kind of nice. "So if you don't mind me asking, where's your bloke?"

"Ha, umm… my bloke?" a small laugh but it helped her mood.

"'Scuse me, I lived in England for quite some time. The slang stuck apparently." The two stood there on the balcony, observing streets, buildings, the regulars of the city. "You didn't answer my question though." She paused. That face.

"Why do you ask, stranger?" playing a game would help as well.

"Because maybe I find you rather ravishing and I'd like to know what I'm in for." The devil smiled with perfectly white teeth.

"…You shouldn't be so sure of yourself you know…" Smearing the ashy end of her smoke into the stone railing, she felt too hard to be carefree again. And she had only herself to blame: her determination, her intensity, how she handled her past and pain. She could easily blame _him_ but then it could only be traced back to her for letting herself get in too deep. Her chest felt like it was about to cave in. That's enough of the chain-smoking for tonight. She fidgeted with her mask, put it over her green eyes, leaving the stranger, "Hope you enjoyed the smoke…" Once again alone in her thoughts, her stiletto heels clicking at a smooth pace on the cement floor.

"Wait." She barely turned, glanced a little over her left slender shoulder. His tone was deeper than earlier, "I'm not going to apologize for being honest but I didn't mean to offend you…" He was honest, expressive, communicative, almost charismatic. Not to mention, his confidence seemed endless. Approaching closer, "…I didn't get your name." A smile played into a corner of her lips,

"…Selina." His hand reached hers,

"Selina…" it rolled off his tongue with a rasp. "I'm Tyler." He kissed her graceful hand and it helped. At that instant she didn't wonder if _he_ was watching her.

They met that Halloween night when she wasn't wearing a mask. She avoided the whip, the leather. Selina avoided seeing _him_. She came to the conclusion that she was really enjoying herself. Tyler's presence in her life was a major factor to this new happiness. He was practically her match: talkative, honest, handsome, free. The couple went everywhere together: bars, concerts, premieres, art galleries. They smoked, dined, danced, partied, gambled, drank, talked about absolutely anything. He was fascinating: a chain-smoker, an athlete (how ironic), a business owner, a jetsetter, a socialite as well. And the fucking. Oh, the fucking..

With Tyler, Selina was herself entirely. She was never expected to depend on him. She said whatever she wanted and meant it without any apologies whatsoever. He did the exact same. They accepted each other, adored each other. Yet there was no commitment between them though.

He was perfect. He did it all, except fight criminals and injustices in the night she thought. Refreshing not hanging around a goodie goodie, not having the feeling of inadequacy.

No matter how much Selina thought about it, she never mentioned _Bruce_...

November 27. 12:19 a.m.

Stepping out of the theater, Selina pulled her hood on. It was pouring, a good walk home would be nice in this. She preferred seeing movies alone; it was an escape. Tyler had left for a business trip the day before, leaving her alone with her thoughts for a couple of days. Hands in the pockets of her gray hoodie, her jeans were going to get soaked, Selina fancied the idea.

A block down from the theater she passed a homeless man, several in fact, lodged against the wet stonewalls. A haggard looking one kept quietly to himself, smoking as he dug through some garbage bag. _I want a smoke_. A craving but she dismissed it realizing how pointless it all was in general. _Should quit_.

It had been almost a month since she last ascended the night as Catwoman. And almost five since she last saw _Batman_ on the Gotham rooftops. Her nights before Tyler were wasted in dwelling on memories of the past as she scaled the buildings and alleyways of her decided territories. She spent those mornings covered by the blankets of her bed without having to consider how much of the space she was hogging, sleeping through most of the day just so she wouldn't think of _his_ voice.

It was odd walking through these dirty streets without being clad in that particular disguise. It was colder without the leather. Her hoodie was halfway drenched and her sneakers were too moist to be ignored. Keep walking, it doesn't matter.

Some noise up above, from one building to the next, Selina heard a deep swoosh, fabric kissing through the rain and air. _You bastard… no!_ Was _he_ stalking her, a bodyguard at this time at night? Her heartbeat sped faster and harder, the _Dark Knight_ rushing through her mind like some killing fever. Arms clenching around her, tensed and freezing, her pace pressed on. But…wait. Was it really _him_, the _Bat_? Or was she just imagining it, wishing _he_ couldn't be without the mere sight of her? She could've sworn it was _his _movements she had heard leaping across high above the filth of the avenue. Sporadic shivering began. Paranoia mixing in anger resulting in an impetuous tonic of emotion, her composure was fracturing. _I need a smoke_. The past, her past, their past; Selina was panicking swearing she would explode if her place weren't around the next corner. A disease of recollections overwhelmed her brain. _He_ was inside her, loving her, hurting her, shattering her very core. Thunder pounded the darkness.

Passing a scum drenched alley, a masked stranger with a swift action, her thoughts blinding her. What's happening? A damp dowel shoved into her mouth caught her in a haze. What's going on? Her appendages being violently bound behind her back, felt harsh knuckles digging into her spine. Some poison smelling, tasting of alcohol. Her anger was by far greater than her fear could ever be. Straining her eyesight in sheer hate, no one did this to her. She ripped and tore, thrashing herself about furiously like a psycho patient in a straight jacket going a month without any medication. Another asshole joined in.

_..nnn…No.._

Something… something in her ribs, the shock numbing her nerves. It was clean, sleek, a blade, a knife. She heard their footsteps stomping in the full gutters, raindrops smacking the leather jackets, loud condensed breathing. She could feel her blood running down her stomach, the only warmth left in this damned world. Damaged, she struggled desperately. The third molester. _I…I can't breathe.._ More shadows from hell. _No_… Scream, kick, scratch, scrape, cry, anything. Hard demonic arms suffocated her body, her movements._..Help… Batman…?_ Nothing. Her face, once twisted with animosity, now exposed her fainting energy. The Cat looked up into the rain, to the cloudy indigo sky amidst the chaos that was consuming her…_please…Bruce…._ No one saw it; the perpetrators shrouded safely in the dark. They retreated further into the alley, Selina, their paralyzed victim. _Damnit_.. her eyes rolling back into partial unconsciousness…

…_It wasn't him.._

"STOP!!!NO!WAIT!" Screams. Pleading, begging, pathetic screams. There was a blow to some skull that could be heard for a mile. A body dropped to the floor, flaying limbs slapping it. And then a voice. She could breathe again but the haze. Selina's eyes couldn't focus, the drugs, the poison…_no_…._help_... Nevermind the breathing, something took it from her. Some deranged agony cutting into the pink tissue of her lungs, restricting, felt like barbed wire. Her slender back arched off the floor in convulsion. The gothic shadow rushed to Selina, the massive black cape expanding in urgency then flowing to the cold ground around her,

"Stay still.." _his_ low vibrating voice, her gasping breathless cries. Fading. That face, that beautiful face was just a blur, a scowling blur to her sight. Fading. Lips mouthed _help_, cutting breaths.

The last she knew were _his_ hard arms cradling her now fragile bleeding body, yielding to _his_ powerful muscles..

Limp..

November 29. 9:08 a.m.

Warmth.

White warmth.

Those cat eyes, tensed, stung by the direct light of the morning sun. No clear thought but soreness pounded, echoing through her. Selina lay there, confused, aching; the window free of curtains was being penetrated by brightness. That illusion. Her eyes shifted around slowly, trying to process where she was exactly…._Damn_…The hospital, _he_ took her to the hospital. Dropped her off, probably with a note tied to her hand, just another wounded, helpless victim in need of some lame medical attention. Tubes in her arms servicing her with a fresh supply of blood... _wasn't that bad_.. _was it…?_ The aggravation only made the physical pain worse, but she didn't care. A door creaked smoothly.

"You're awake!" Tyler, hastening to the bedside, his perfect smile full of relief and adoration. He looked tired but not nearly as much as Selina. Her bruised lips curved into a quiet smile, seeing his sweet, handsome face. Kneeling in close, his hands cupped her features gently, his thumbs grazing her soft, cold cheeks. "I came as soon as I heard. Took the first flight out," his whispers. "I was so terrified.." As Tyler pressed his lips upon hers, she could feel his breaths shaking. He really did care. It wasn't just all fun and games. "I promise I'm going to take care of you, good care…you'll never be harmed again." Did he know what he was promising? Did he have any clue whatsoever?

"…don't worry, babe….I'll be fine…" reassurance, weak reassurance.

"You're not going out alone at night anymore." An exasperated,

"..what..?" pushed through her teeth.

"Why didn't you take a taxi home?" He was resembling a little housewife to her, fretting over the mundane occurrence of a flat tire. "W-what made you think that was alright? Why'd you go to the movies by yourself in the first place?" Because she was Selina Kyle, Catwoman, she did whatever the hell she wanted! If she wanted to steal some nice jewelry from some millionaire's wife, she did it. If she wanted to taunt the virtuous Batman, she did just that and rather effectively. If she wanted to see a movie late at night by herself, she damn well did it! Gave a sad attempt at turning her head,

"..I..I don't want to talk about this right now…" What an unexpected but completely predictable annoyance.

"Selina…" his face nuzzled into the curve of her neck. "I…I just want you safe…" a masculine whimper of some sort.

_..Stop being a child.. _He'd never understand. Tyler's truly innocent mind could not even fathom where she has been, the things she has done, who she honestly is. Out of exhaustion Selina forced herself not to care about the naivety. Desolate. Solitary. The lover at her side but nothing it seemed. She was so sedated in that muted blue hospital bed.

8:37 p.m.

Her place, her apartment, her tub. Her body, bruised but able, was medicated by the hot water and vanilla bubbles. Her cat eyes peering playfully above the foam, Selina watched her gorgeous, half-naked Tyler shave his five o'clock shadow. Since that sad morning, she reflected on a lot…this man in front of her mirror, smart, funny, confident, strong, considerate, sexy beyond belief, everything a woman could ever want in a man. She wanted someone who focused on her and her needs even though she didn't need anyone to really. Someone who wanted, desired her at their side and in their life. Someone understanding, not insanely bent on saving the world from injustice and violently distrusting anyone who had the slightest interest in assisting them. How she hated that…how it burned her… Those green eyes flashed, the way that damp towel draped over his perfect muscular ass, his wet sinewy back, she giggled inside. Through the mirror he caught her lusty gaze, he grinned that devil's smile with those flawless teeth. Cocky, she smirked…_Cock…E_…

"..So.." splashing the sink water to his jaw, rinsing his skin of the excess cream.

"So what..?" biting her lip. The night, young, mischievous. That swagger, two steps, closer. His face over hers,

"Do I get to eat you tonight?" Her neck made a spectacular, subtle stretch… The phone rang. Placed her fingertips over his lips. Tyler sighed at another ring, leaving to answer it. Selina let out a different kind of sigh this time, throwing her tired arms slowly over her head. Bliss. Ecstasy. Stay free and radiant just like this, please…_Tyler Tyler Tyler_… his name hummed through her mind. The phone clicked, he called to her "Bruce called." Lightning, blood pounding, can't breathe. Panic. _Him_..

..._Can't care anymore_..

"Who's Bru-" there in the bathroom doorway, dripping wet, living erotica. A bandage across the gash in the ribs. Nude, devastating, she strutted towards the dumbfounded man.

.._I don't care, Bruce…can't_…

The towel drops. Thighs about his waist. Mouth on mouth, firm, pressured. Lithe arms tied about his stern neck, Selina felt him pulsating. Complete power. Tyler was all hers, devoted to no other, nothing else. And that's what she wanted. Wild breathing, consuming each other. His hands gripped her full ass, she clung to his hard body.

Threw her to the bed, slid downward, between her smooth legs. Tongue. Tongue. Her breathing went to panting. Unconfined, rhythmic licking caused her to writhe.

.._I don't care.._

_..I don't care.._

…_I..don't..care…_

Tyler's now lightly glossed lips came to hers, left hand grasping her divine neck. His movements begging her to look at him. A haze of pleasure. Her dark feathery eyelashes fluttered, opened.

"...I love you.." this man, the dream, the possible need. The reply couldn't come, couldn't happen. He didn't know who he was in love with, what he was in for. Breathless,

"…Shutup.." a hard passionate meeting of her mouth on his. To cut him off.

November 30. 4:03 a.m.

She refused sleep. Dawn would be arriving within the next hour. Tyler slept like a child back from an exciting day at the theme park. Selina's "theme park", that is. He occupied her bed on his own.

Clear of clouds, the inked night hushed into a charcoal gray. The Cat awaited the morning light, earlier than usual. The apartment rooftop equaling her platform atop this weird world. She didn't smoke as she had before either. Her body ached, the cuts, the wound, the sex. Everything ached. So sick of it all. This is what one analyzes in the fresh yet deadening gray shadows of the morning.

Just take the dream and leave. Leave the tortured soul and city behind. Never look back. Don't care anymore. Damn it all to hell.

Then what…? Get married, live in the suburbs, make babies. Selina shivered in response to the brisk air. But…wasn't there something…else?

That face..

Gotham in its slumber… _Why did he call?_

9:24 a.m.

The sun rose no different than before, and Selina went back into bed with her bare lover. He made her slightly burnt pancakes for breakfast, she adored the ordeal nonetheless. He smoked at the table. And she was content, gazing at his angelic face. It was so easy to gaze at him. Nothing dark or burned underneath, only brash confidence. The morning light filled her apartment and made everything warm and soft. She wore his dress shirt, nothing else. It was nice. Something was off though. Selina preferred overcast.

5:16 p.m.

"Coming!" hand over half of her face, half awake in her bed, Selina half yelled. The doorbell rang only once disturbing her nap. Tyler left that morning to catch the last flight back to LA for that business trip. She was relieved in all honesty. She didn't want to recall why she was either. Slipped on her satin kimono robe and headed to the front door.

Opened it. And there. There on her little stone patio. That _man_, _his_ broad powerful body in a pewter trench coat and black shades on, it was all right in front of her once again. She felt weak. _He_ turned around to face her attempting to hold herself up by the edge of the door. And the two stood there, face to face in the cold and silence. With no makeup on, Selina had nothing to guard herself except that robe. Once again she was naked, vulnerable to _him_, and secretly she cursed herself for it. This _man_ with _his_ black Armani suit,_ his_ black hair styled perfectly.

"..Hi… I.." steamy breath, _he_ was stumbling. That throaty voice, "I just wanted to check and see if you were doing alright.." Bastard. Reaching out, Selina removed _his_ sunglasses to see _his_ eyes, to see _him_. Ice still but they had softened. She just could not think straight. How out of character. Everything, good and bad, rushing through her. Say something, Selina, anything.

"Ummm…. don't… don't you have work right now?" A slight smile, _his_ eyes averted down, she felt her knees buckle,

"Yeah… I believe I do." Dumb question, Selina. That smile faded though, _his_ gaze returned back to hers "…come to the park with me?" _Bruce_, so beautiful in that moment standing there before her, some stubborn apprehension slipped away. "..They're supposed to be lighting the tree tonight…" God, how she had missed this man, this being. Breathless, couldn't respond. Confused by her reserve, "I can.. wait in the car… if you want.." Curiously Selina glanced past _his_ broad shoulders, down to the street. The black Rolls Royce, Alfred waved a gloved hand to her with class. A black cat strolled up to Selina mewing, weaving its body between her ankles. Amazing creatures. She didn't want to make her answer obvious, make _him_ squirm a bit. Picked up the feline, cradled it to her face,

"Give me 15." A smile playing at the corners of her lips. Brought the cat inside, shut the door, kept the _Bat_ out.

Twenty-three minutes later, Selina stepped out of the townhouse in black boots, dark skinny jeans, and her white overcoat. _What am I doing?_ Locked the door. Her tosseled hair and coat swaying in the chilly air, she turned around. _He_ leaned against the car, _his_ breath looking like smoke. Her heart pounded just at the mere sight. The one you love and the one who loves you are never the same person. Heels clicked against the stone steps. Jump _him_, choke _him_, bite _him_. Selina just wanted to kiss _him_.

_Bruce_ looked up, seeing that long Chanel coat _he_ had bought her a few years ago, when it was still all fun and games. This wouldn't be the first time they saw the tree lighting together. _He_ opened the car door like the gentleman_ he_ was born to be.

Five years ago, it was the third or fourth date, spur of the moment. _He_ had brought a stunning mink fur coat for her to wear to the event. She smiled and stated sweetly that she didn't want to be a bitch but she didn't wear fur. Half an hour later, _Bruce_ was watching her spin in front of the extravagant mirrors at Neiman Marcus, trying on that same sleek ivory coat. They were falling, falling like the snow in the streets.

It was so much simpliar when they didn't know the whole truth.

"Take that tie off. You look stiff." Those cat eyes cutting _him_ down. Gave her a slightly appalled look but complied and removed the accessory. Bittersweet Gotham on the other side of the densely tinted window. Frost in the corners, silence in the backseat. Alfred glancing up into the rearview mirror.

"…does he know?" _his_ voice was thick and tense, the dark sound of _Bruce_'s suspicion. She wanted to laugh so badly; the question was just too amusing. Selina knew better though and only replied with a snide answer,

"Oh yeah, he loves the whip." _His_ eyes shot her a look of _don't fuck with me_. A grin taunting _him_. "But speaking of significant others, does she have a thing for the Dark Knight you keep in your basement?"

"What do you think, Selina?" she adored pissing _Bruce_ off. Dug through her purse, pulled out a cigarette and put it between those scarlet lips, praying it would calm her heart.

"You asked first, babe." Rolled down her window and lit it. Felt _him_ seethe. For a moment she eyed _his_ expression, _his_ face. Turned away quickly though, had she looked too long she would begin to ache out of wishful thinking.

"I thought you quit."

"…Shit happens. Someone dumps you and then you're left all alone fantasizing about the long lost nicotine fix you gave up for some distrusting bastard and you think to yourself 'smoking never made me feel inadequate.' Next thing you know you're having the most sensational chemical fill your lungs and suddenly you don't feel all that bad anymore." _Hope you burn for what you put me through_. Her speech oozed vexation. For a moment Selina wondered if it was a bit much to answer like that, but shortly dismissed the mental question. Took a drag, continued looking out the window. _His_ eyes were on her.

"…Wow. That guy must be a real ass for wanting you to be healthy and cancer-free." She wanted to scream, scratch that caustic tone out of _his_ voice that made _him_ sound so honorable and peerless. What made it even more depressing was how she knew _he_ was right and she was being immature with the whole issue. Took another drag. Like hell, Selina would ever confess such a thing.

"Whatever, _Bruce_." Heard _him_ exhale, the sound bordering on exasperation. _He _was so close, the subtle smell of _his_ cologne intoxicating. Her mind raced, remembering the last time she had smelled it, breathed it in as if it were the freshest oxygen.

"I… I didn't come see you to fight…" Soft now, almost apologetic. Finally, green eyes faced blue. Her heart still hadn't calm down. Making sure she sounded as far from bitter as possible,

"…Then… why did you?" Silence. They were locked on each other yet still apart. But _he_ turned away, something rare from this _man_. Selina waited, watched _his_ throat as _he_ swallowed. Those icy eyes pierced her once more, felt her breath catch.

"To apologize for leaving you at the hospital like that… I didn't want to but… I mean I don't blame you for never wanting to see me again…" _his_ voice was husky, _he_ had no idea that her heart was breaking at the very sound of it.

_Shut up, Bruce, I love you! No matter how hard I try to change that, no matter how much I want to hate you, it's hopeless!_ _I love you completely!_ It took everything in her not to tell _him_… the truth. Her eyes stung from the swelling tears. But not even for an instant did the Cat let it show. Light humor might cover it well. "I don't hate you entirely, _Bruce_, if that's what you're trying get at."

A small smile graced _his_ lips as she put out the cigarette. She just wanted the _man_ to kiss her, to feel those lips smooth out all her edges and anger with their moist pressure like before.

Shoved the desire aside, it was darker outside now, snow falling to cover up the dirt and scum of the city. _You tear me apart, Bruce_. She wished the snow would hide her heartache.

A sound outside her bedroom on the balcony. Soft padding. Awakened by it, she glanced and saw the shadow of the cape and cowl outlined by the moon, ascending through the window and across her chamber. Gathered up the sheet and was drawn to _him_ in a trance. The figure outside, the ghost, the fantasy, the enemy. Images of _him_ between her legs, bite marks on _his_ shoulders, the thought of both losing their minds in each other flooded her brain. Craving the scent of _his_ skin all over her. The taste of the good life in this town.

Breathless, she opened the door; winter air chilling her barely protected skin. No words. She felt _him_ staring through the lenses of the mask and straight into those sea green eyes of hers. Nothing else matters.

A gloved hand slipped up, touched her neck. In spite of all the brawling earlier that evening, Selina threw it all away, all reservations. _He_ had come for her and she melted immediately, her parted lips shivering with the cold and anticipation. Nothing else matters.

_His_ warm breath like smoke. No talking, no more wasteful talking. Her fingers touched _his_ lips. Then, like heavy thunder, booming, the two mouths collided violently, perfectly. Burning their lips on each other, wrapped her arms about that stern neck as _his_ seized her torso, an incandescent fire building. Like two elements of the earth feeding off one another, existing only because of one another. Wait.

Her kissing paused. Fingertips traced the edge of the mask along his cool cheek. The edge where _Bruce_ disappears and _Batman_ begins. Vulnerable eyes. _He_ paused too; they had been in this situation before with bitter resolution. _He_ knew what she was after. She didn't have to say a word. Gathered her up in that dragging bed sheet. If anyone had ever deserved it… it was Selina. Carried her back to her bed. Closed the balcony door from behind. Nothing else matters.

Turning _his_ gaze back to her, not an inch of her covered up now. Stripped of everything that was holding her back, the Cat slipped off the bed, gracefully approaching _him_. Unfastened the cape, let it fall. Removed the gloves, dropping to the floor. Undid that utility belt and tossed it on the nearest chair. Her hands crept up underneath the suit, feeling the muscle along _his_ ribs. Pulled it off, her palms stroking the hard spheres of bare shoulders. Nothing else matters.

Satisfied. Obliged. Grateful. Too weak of words to describe what she was feeling. Letting her undress _him_. She could feel his heart throbbing. _He_ was submitting to her. _Bruce_ had finally trusted Selina, giving into her love. _His_ submission only made her want to take care of _him_ and keep his heart safe forever. Removed the mask. The Dark _Knight_ had let down _his_ last shield, _his_ hair messy with sweat. A look of uncertainty, risking so much. Just standing there before this being, gazing at this beautiful face, she couldn't believe it. Couldn't even begin to fathom how heavy this was. She brushed _his_ brow. _He_ grasped her agile hand in _his_. Eyes locked. Nothing else matters.

Strong arms lifted her, lithe legs wrapped around _him_. Placing her back on the bed, _he_ slipped off the rest of the suit. The _Bat_ and the Cat now man and woman naked under the moonlight together. Tyler did not matter. Gwen did not matter. Nothing else matters.


End file.
